


Quentin’s List of Favorite Things

by echomoon



Series: pennywaughtersports [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Quentin, Eliot, and Penny have a threesome. Sort of sequel to 'Rolling in the Deep'.





	Quentin’s List of Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to become the Person Who Writes Watersports Fic but it's happening, apparently. This is my first smut ever actually written. Also, this was supposed to be hardcore bdsm and then Q went and hurt himself and it turned into h/c instead.

Penny is on his knees, arms tied behind him loosely, eyes closed. He’s in nothing but boxers, the same as Quentin. A fully dressed Eliot stands behind him, running his hand through the man’s hair. He’s speaking, but Quentin is too zoned out to hear. They’ve been in that position for a while, though he isn’t sure how long because all he can process is the spectacular sight in front of him generally existing and the way his body is aching, tied up to the edge of his arm’s pliability on the bedpost and a heavy bladder.

Both Penny and Eliot are suddenly looking at him with heated gazes and a thrum of arousal twitches through his body. His face is probably bright red - he lets out a low whine of embarrassment, which Eliot laughs at. Eliot’s happy face is definitely on Quentin’s list of favorite things, and this time it's a thrum of happiness that goes through him. 

Eliot approaches him, arm slightly outstretched, and all Quentin wants is for Eliot to run his hands through his hair like he did with Penny, so he tries to lean forward, to catch his touch before he’s all the way down the length of the room. His shoulders flare up with pain and he cries out, flinching at the feeling but only making it worse. Eliot rushes to his side, pushing him back down against the headboard. Eliot’s light touches as he casts a soothing spell over him are calming, and the quick pain-to-relief transition leaves his eyes tearing up. Eliot unties his wrists and pulls Quentin down so his head is cradled in Eliot’s lap.

“What’s your color, sweet boy?” Eliot says in a concerned tone of voice.

Quentin has to wait for his head to stop swimming before he can respond, and he just lets Eliot pet his head for a minute before whispering, “yellow.”

He didn’t want to ruin the fun but he had definitely made a mistake just then, and he feels himself starting to pull out of the zone. Also, the change in position is just making the weight of his bladder worse. There’s a shift in the bed and he opens his eyes to see Penny sitting at the edge, close enough to touch but far enough to not interrupt. He’s expecting anger but instead sees concern in his face. This is only the second time Penny has joined them and Quentin still isn’t sure if he’s only here for the sex or for something else, but tonight was supposed to be about sex and Quentin feels like he ruined it.

Penny wasn’t supposed to be allowed to talk yet, as per the rules he and Eliot had set up earlier that night, but he and Eliot must’ve done a wordless exchange to revoke that because Penny speaks up.

“Quentin, can I touch your face?” he asks gently, a tone that sounds strange coming from his mouth.

Quentin sniffs and nods miserably, and there’s gentle fingers brushing the hair out of his eyes and then resting on his cheek. Eliot moves to rubbing circles onto Quentin’s back, focusing on shoulders that no longer ache.

“I’m not going to abandon this just because you hurt yourself. We’re still okay after this, whether or not tonight’s plans ends right now. Okay?”

The words relieve some of the pressure that was starting to build up in his chest.

“ ‘Kay.” he mumbles. The sudden pain is gone and all the touching has comforted him enough that he’s feeling okay again. Better than okay, even, because Quentin was always touch starved and all this affection is putting him right back into the mood to melt. He lets the two fawn over him a little bit more before saying, “El? Green, I think. Can I kiss Penny?”

Eliot lets out a sharp laugh, a happy one. “Sure, Q.”

And that gentle palm on his cheek is sliding into his hair and lightly pulling him up out of the cradle of Eliot’s lap and into a soft, warm kiss. Quentin opens his mouth, wanting to swallow the warmth he feels spreading out, and the kiss deepens. Quentin starts floating.

He feels himself being pushed backwards without even a break in the kiss, falling off Eliot’s lap onto the bed. Penny is so close his presence feels heavy but he’s barely touching Q - kneeling over him, looming. It’s almost pathetic how dizzy just kissing makes him.

“Alright you two, that’s enough of that for now.” Eliot says in a sharp but teasing voice. Quentin whines at Penny for pulling away.

“Q, do you want to be tied back up?”

Quentin shakes his head.

“Fine, but keep your hands to yourself unless I say otherwise, or I’ll have to punish you.” Eliot winks, and Quentin is almost tempted to disobey him just to learn what the punishment would be. “ Underwear off, then lay on your back. Penny, off the bed and strip.”

Quentin undresses in a flash but Penny aims more to tease, slowly stretching, then running his hands down his chest and stomach to the edge of his boxers, rolling them down inch by inch, revealing his half hard cock with a slight spring of release. He languidly stretches his arms into the air, jutting out his hips to emphasize it more. Quentin wiggles against the bed with arousal and suddenly his body reminds him that he really, really needs to pee sometime soon. He twitches his hips a bit uncomfortably.

Eliot reaches down and lightly rubs Quentin’s lower stomach, which helps a little bit but arouses him more, until the absolute jerk presses down hard suddenly.

Quentin cries out and glares at him.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll be fixing that soon enough.” Eliot says lightly, bending to nuzzle Quentin’s cheek and then lightly trailing kisses from the edge of his mouth to the middle of his neck, where he begins to suck and nip.

“Not that this isn’t nice to watch,” Penny says after a few minutes of this - Quentin is panting and definitely very hard, “but can I join in?”

Eliot pulls himself away. 

“Did I say you could talk again?” he says harshly, which sends thrills through Quentin. “Just for that I should make you watch from the corner, tied up and not allowed to touch yourself until I say so.”

He and Penny look at each other harshly for about a minute, neither man nonconfrontational enough to let that stand, before Eliot flippantly says, “But I won’t, because I’m nice like that.”

He rolls off the bed and rummages in the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out lube and a handful of condoms. 

“Take care of yourself for a minute while I make Quentin nice and wet for you.”

And even though Quentin is fully expecting it, tracking Eliot's movements as he squirts the lube onto his fingers and approaches the edge of the bed again, he’s still slightly shocked by the cold, wet feeling against his asshole. Eliot preps him slowly, carefully - he may have lost his erection a bit at first penetration but it's definitely coming back in full force by the time Eliot is finishing up. Quentin whines as Eliot pulls his fingers out, whimpers when he sees Penny, hard and ready standing at the end of the bed. He grabs Quentin’s ankles and tugs him down until his ass is hanging right at the end of the bed and splays his legs. Eliot climbs onto the vacated space at the headboard, letting Quentin rest his head on a pillow placed against Eliot’s crossed legs.

Everything is still for a second.

“What’s your color, baby?” Eliot asks again, reaching slightly to tug on Quentin’s hair.

“Green!” Quentin quickly bursts out, and both of the other men laugh again.

Normally this might embarrass Q, but he’s still so headrushed and warm from all of before and instead he just flushes with more happiness.

Penny drapes himself heavily over Q, actually touching him full body this time, pulling him into a searing kiss that straight up makes him go cross eyed, then in an instant straightens himself back up, grabs his dick, and, agonizingly slow, starts to penetrate Q.  
The further Penny pushes in, the more the ache in Quentin’s lower stomach starts to be unbearable. Penny moves a little bit quicker as he gets deeper in and Quentin’s dick lets out a short spurt of piss.

Q moans in a mix of embarrassment and relief, then again as Penny seems to reach the end of his length and pull back out and he lets out another, longer spurt. Eliot reaches down and rubs against Quentin’s chest, leaning in sideways to kiss him. Penny comes close to pulling out completely and thrusts back in, faster and faster with each thrust. Every motion leans Q moaning louder and louder, spurting warmth into his stomach, turning into a steady stream of piss. Its agonizing and lusciously pleasing at the same time. Quentin’s brain is jelly and he lets himself just rock with the motions, overwhelmed with sensation.

Eliot releases him and Penny takes over, bending as close as he can, kissing Q while making shorter and deeper thrusts into him. They’re groaning into each other’s mouths. Quentin can feel quick motions near the top of his head - Eliot, jerking off, he thinks, and the image of the man doing that just spurs his arousal more to the edge of orgasm.

“Fuck, Q, fuck, I’m so - “ Penny gasps into Quentin’s kisses, and Quentin feels a quick shot of incredible warmth inside him. Penny groans his last word, “ - close!”

A few more short thrusts and Penny sags against him, still kissing him but slower. Quentin is still rock hard and so, so close to coming and he lets out a low whine.

“Do you want to come now, baby?” Eliot’s low voice says into his ear. Quentin nods enthusiastically. “Penny, suck him off - if you feel up to it?” The last bit is said with the tone of a raised eyebrow.

Penny scoffs, but tiredly. He pulls out of Quentin slowly, who whines again at the loss, and slides to his knees, pulling Q’s splayed legs down so that he’s nestled in between them.

“Doesn’t look like he’s gonna last long at all,” Penny teases, and then licks from the base of Quentin’s dick to the tip. Q’s whines turn back into moans. As Penny licks and sucks Quentin, Eliot leans back in to kiss him again, and it's with this combination that Quentin finally loses it and comes with a gasp, back arching.

As he sags back against the bed he feels Eliot finishing himself off. He hears the low voices of Penny and Eliot saying something but he’s once again lost to the world, floating and dizzy and warm, all noises just soft buzzing. He closes his eyes for a little while, enjoying the sensation.

When he comes back to himself, his head is in Penny’s lap and his feet in Eliot’s. Theyre all three sprawled across the bed, both other men stroking Quentin. They’re all clean of fluids and Quentin feels like he’s been enveloped by a fluffy blanket fresh out of the dryer, despite being wrapped in nothing but the other men.

“Hey, Q,” Eliot says, cheerful and gentle, when he notices that Q’s eyes are open again.

“Five by five, El.” Quentin mumbles, flashing him a grin, then sneaks a glance at Penny. Embarrassed a little, he says “And thanks, Penny.”

“Anytime, dork.” Penny snorts, tugging a lock of his hair and then smoothing it back out a few seconds later.

Quentin just smiles, feeling so blindingly happy in the afterglow of sex and the warmth of gentle caresses from the two other men, who grin back at him and then at each other.

Quentin decides that all of this is something that he wants to keep on his list of favorite things for a long, long time.


End file.
